Storm Of Heaven
by megatronus89
Summary: I have grown disgusted at the treatment of my Foreson in that Cesspool of a Village, so I called upon my great grandchild's forefathers, and together we gave upon him the power that he needs to become either a god of Destruction, Carnage, War, or perhaps... death. (multi-myth, strong dark funny naruto, semi-konoha bash)
1. Chapter 1

**Storm**

**of**

**Heaven**

"Damn those fools to Oblivion!" yelled a figure sitting on a ebony and gold throne, at first one would think that he was a man until one saw his face, the face of a jackel. his face twisted in to a vile snear of disgust as he watched his great-grandchild being beaten and abused for years and now on his 13th year, he is still neglected by his fathers own student in favor of a child from the Yowai(weak) Uchiha clan.

"I swear, once I find his other godly foreparents. i shall give him the command of my army without the price of his soul." said the jackel faced god with his power flowing from him.

from the end of his throne room the doors opened and in walked a beautiful golden tanned skinned woman with black hair that held back in loose pony tail, and amber yellow on ebony eyes. she wore scantly clad armor decorrated with scorpions and skulls.

"Milord, I have found the child's Godly forefathers." said the woman while holding a firm tone compare to her usual sly and flirty one.

"Excellent Scorpina, Invite them here. tell them great crimes have befallen their great grandchild. and be quick i fear the safety of said child is in grave danger." said the being from his throne but not once did he look away from his seeing orb.

"By your leave, Lord Anubis." the woman said as she disappeared into sandstorm of black sand.

in a total of 10 minutes the sounds of booming thunder were heared, the shacking of the earth could befelt, and the feeling of dread and dispare were known.

soon his throne room doors brusted open in a vilolent display of power, as did the windows and one of the throne room walls, in walked two men; one wearing a robe of black and blue silk, his skin like ash and his hair was red fire, compared to his calm blue fire. the other dressed in fur and steel armor he wore a bandage cloth over his left eye, the look of outrage displayed on his aged face. the final being was a feathered dragon flying around the room before taking his decent and landing to the left of the old barbaric warrior. as soon as it touched the ground the dragons feathers began to fall and standing in its place was a tall dark skinned man with hair that was black as night, and dressed in robes of an anicent tribal culture.

"Hades, Odin, and Quetzalcoatl. I bid you welcome to my Kingdom." Said Anubi as he rose from his throne to greet his guests.

"Tell us Anubis, why are we here?" asked Hades, who was hold much of his anger in while speaking in a stain voice.

"You are all here for the purpose of your Great Grand child, the son of Kushina Uzumaki Uzumakai and Minato Namikaze Kibakichi. who are the children of Mizuna Uzumaki daughter of Hades and Sounga Uzumakai son of Quetzalcoatl, Honoka Kibakichia daughter of Odin and Zenkage Namikaze son of myself." Anubis said as he displayed pictures of each of their children leading down to their great grandchild. "allow me to introduce you to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Kibakichi Uzumakai."

as he conjured a glowing green orb that showed Naruto's life for all the gods to watch which only increased the godly KI in the throne room even more.

"Bring him forth this instant, a child should not know the pain of what should only be gained after death." Odin said as his only eye began to glow a forsty blue.

"And I shall but in order to bring justice down upon those that wronged him. we must give onto him, the power to do so." said Anubis as he looked at them. "I'll give you all three days to bring forth a weapon or gift of power for him. Now go."

-time skip.-

as each god walked into the throne room each baring a gift wrapped in cloth. be it silk, fur, leather, or fine satin.

"Scorpina, bring Naruto to us now." commanded Anubis as he looked to the woman who bowed and left in a sandstorm of black sand. not a moment later she reappeared while holding blond boy who was screaming his head off with eyes closed shut only for him to stop as his feet touched the floor, while peaking through a squinted eye.

"Umm... not to sound Ungreatfull or anything, but wasnt i just falling into a bottomless pit after being pushed into by Ero-sennin?" asked the blonde boy who looked to each of the gods but took true notice of hades and Anubis as they were the most note worthy. unlike Odin who took on his Hermit form while Scorpiana looked to be a normal beautiful woman.

it was Anubis who stepped forth walking toward Naruto until he stood just a few feet from him while bending down to a kneeling position and brought Naruto into a hug.

"Naruto, I am sorry I was not there to keep you safe. I am a horrible great-grandfather." he said as Naruto stood there frozen stiff as he was being held by this Were-Jackel. who soon let go but held his hands on the boy's shoulders while looking into the boys eyes. "Naruto. I am Your great grandfather from your father's, father's side."

"Nani? but your a Dog how am i Your Great-grandson?" asked Naruto in shock, which brought laughter among the gods present and Anubis looked offened at being called a common dog.

"listen brat. I am Anubis; God of the Death. Since I am a god i can Change my form to anything i so disire." he said Changing into his human form. (Prince of Persia games main character)

"Oooh... What about those guys they gods to or just servents?"

"Hey you little shit, you maybe my Great-grandchild but that will not stop me from sending hellhounds after you." said Hades as he took a more demonic look. "I am Hades God of the Underworld and Punisher of the Damned, Father of your Grandfather from your mother's side."

"ok what of ther other three here, and who are they?" naruto asked while looking to everyone else while blushing when he looked to Scorpiana, who is now standing beside her master.

then Odin stepped forth and tapped his walking stick twice on the stone floors which sent shockwaves of energy pulsing from him as his staff changed into his spear and old taddered robes changing into his Asgardian armor. he spoke with an old wise and powerfull voice.

"I am Odin Bor-Son, King of Asgard, the All Father and more importantly Your Great-Grandfather on your father's, mother's side." he said as he took the joy in seeing Naruto's face change to one of wonder in his display of power.

"And I am Quetzalcoatl god of the Heavens, and..." said the man with bronzed skin as he soon began to grow and change into his winged dragon form. "The Great Serpent of the Sky." roared the thunderess voice of Quetzalcoatl. (think Unicron from transformers 1986 movie.) as he soon turned back to his human form with a smirk of victory as he stepped forth. "and your great grandfather on your mother's, father's side."

"shogi..." came the awed voice of naruto as he looked to each of the gods.

"And the lady who brought you here is Scorpiana my third in command of my vast army. who will soon serve you, if you so choose." said Anubis as went and sat down on his throne.

"what do you mean?"

"what i mean, dear child is that i have watched your life from the moment you were born to not long ago after your _sensei_ passed you off onto someone who would be nothing more then a civilian compare to the lowest ranking of my army who are equal to the most elite jonin of your village." said Anubis in fit of anger. only to let out a sigh of regret of seeing his great grandson flich in his outburst. "I am sorry, I just cant stand seeing one of my own being treated like scum of the earth."

after a moment of silence, naruto who had his head hung down spoke just above a whisper. but was still heard by all present.

"why did you take so long to finally act?"

"My child, i had to bargin with the Gods of your realm; Raijin, Higami, Mizugami, Gojin, and Fujin. all of whom tried to stop us until they came across some very imporant infomation, that only now let each of us to help you." Said Anubis as he rubbed his hand across a satin bag that held something which was unknown to Naruto. "And for our failure to do until now, we each have a gift to give on to you as both as an appology which we hope for forgiveness and as a tool for your use and only your use for the foreseenable future. to begin we shall start with Quetzalcoatl."

who stepped forth while holding a leather bag, before he handed it to naruto he spoke.

"Naruto, after studying your world and saw how many of your poeple could use the elements like we the gods with limitations to one or two elements. so i constucted five crystal sphears." he said as he waved his over the bag which caused the bag to disappear leaving five crystal balls each having a crystalized element; Lighting in moonstone, Earth in Obsidian, Water in sapphire, Fire in ruby, and finally wind in emerald. "I give you these, the True power over the elements, no longer will you be bound to the limitations of handseals or jutsu, you can now bend all five elements like you were ment to be, a son or in this case the great grandson of the gods."

with that being said the five orbs floated around naruto and soon shot into naruto becoming one with him, as Hades stepped forth allowing the Silk bag to fade leaving behide a large black fur coat that had some golden stripes amoung the fur collar. "this my dear great-grandson. Ok now i feel old, anyway i give to you the pelt of the most powerful of beast, the black nemean lion, its fur is one hundred times stronger than a normal Nemean lion, now weapon or element shall harm your flesh."

as naruto put the cloak on, only for it to to become a suit of marshel art armor. (Dai Shi / Jayden's cloths from PR: Jungle Fury) binding to his form like a giant boa as it constrict his body painfully.

"aaaaaah that hurts!"

then stepped forth Odin, who unfolded the white fur blanket to reveal a long double edged sword that had rune markings that glowed a burning blue, the sword itself had no gaurd on the blade widening at the handle (power sword the megazord's sword from Mighty morphin power rangers). "My boy, this Sword that was forged in the Blazing fires of Muspelheim and the help of my son's hammer Mjolnir, created this blade, a blade so Sharp that if those that were slayen by this blade shall never know they had been slayen until they see their feet from the ground, and as a safety feature the blade will not be wielded or lifted by those that are unworthy of its power or bloodline. As such being a Gift of power you May choose this weapons name."

"Chisen No ZenTou, the War Blood of the All Father." Naruto said as the blade began to hum in approval of its naming, before it turned into an oddly shapped hammer (old thor's hammer, not the block hammer)

"Then Naruto, weilder of Chisen No Zentou. Go forth and bring honor to the names of your forebarers." Said Odin with a kind old smile on his face.

"finally my turn, I give to you naruto, My Medallion of Anubis and you will gain leadership of my vast army of the black sand. may they serve you as they have served me in the last ten thousand years." he said as he held out a golden Scorpion that crawled from his wrist into his hand as he pasted it to Naruto who was a little hasitent of accepting, but as soon as he did the animated amulet quickly crawled from his hand and scurried up his arm only to latch itself in the center of naruto's chest. "futher more I shall send Scorpina and Ju'Kal my second in command to better serve you and which ever you choose to do, be the Savior or the Destorior of this world. Now you shall be given the knowledge and strength that you truly deserve."

as he said this, he and the other gods each sent the knowledge of fighting styles; such as Suijutsu the Art of Defence, Doujutsu the Art of Attack, Mujutsu the Art of Nothing, and Zenjutsu the Art of All. for Suijutsu he gained the knowledge of Wushu and Judo. for Doujutsu; Mauy Thai and Karate, for Mujutsu; tai chi and shadow fist, and finally for Zenjutsu, Kung fu and Drunken Boxing. all this did gave him the most troublesome headache he ever had, even learning social etiquette and the vast knowledge of things that were, that are and that will be.

"blast that hurts..." Naruto said before he blacked out and fell to the floor as his mind no began to sort out the knowledge that was downloaded into his brain.

"soon child you will become a god among those that dare call themselves human, and bring forth the homeland of your poeple." said Anubis as he picked up Naruto and handed him to Scorpiana. "Scorpina when he wakes take him back to the hellhole and train him in the use of his new found powers and gifts."

with that the gods seemed to disappear back to their own respective realms. leaving naruto and his new servent Scorpina, who took her new master back to his home so he may rest.

"young master, i sence that you will become what many would say is impossible." she said with a kind smile, which turned into a snear as she heared him say a name, a girls name. she did not know what brought this about but she knew one thing she did not like this Sakura-chan. no she did not like her one bit. "Ju'Kal! be ready to be summoned once again, Lord Anubis has granted one full use of his army without the price of his soul."

In the moment after this was anounced a pile of black sand shot up like a violent sandstorm which slowly became a were-jackel, this was Ju'Kal the second in comand of the vast army of Anubis. but what made him different from his brothers was that he used a sword while his brothers used the Axe-ended like bojutsu staffs.

"Who is this child?" Ju'Kal with a snear not liking this one bit, since he served the so called Scorpion King which was Scorpina's father.

"Hold your tongue, this child is the great grandson of Lord Anubis, Lord Odin, Lord Hades and Lord Quetzalcoatl. show some respect." she snapped at him which made him flinch since he was the most loyal to Anubis and acting against this child was like acting against Anubis.

"My Apologies, I did not know. the young lord, what is his name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze kibakichi Uzumakai. and he will be greater then any before him besides his forefathers."

"Mealstrom i hope, i dare not think it means fishcake. that in itself would be an insult to himself." he said as he looked at the boy. "hmm, i can see this boy is hold power beyond a mear mortal.

he then reached forward and layed his hand upon the boy's head entering the mind.

-mindscape-

when Ju'Kal opened his eyes he seen that the boys mind was nothing but an underground passageways leading for as far as his eyes could see, which was not far due to the darkness and the only light came from the pipes that layed in the was. he could see three sets of glass pipes. first he could tell it was the boys a dark blue liquid flowing like a flowing river. the next was a liquid that was so white it was a light blue this he could feel was of divine feeling his master's energy flowing, knowing that this must be the gifts the boy had received, but the last one was a dark red liquid like blood that had an evil gleem. as he walked fallowing the pipes and found that the deeper he went the faster and stronger the flow of the red pipes became.

then he found himself in a room with a giant door being held closed by a slip of paper which said seal on it.

"I see one of the black sands has came to my prison, to why do i own such an honor?" came the mocking word of the Great Beast. the Kyuubi.

"Hold your tongue beast, the Boy from which you are now in, is the great grand son of my lord and master Anubis, it would be wise to choose your next word carefully. So bewared, Lord Anubis could take your soul in the young lord's place which leaving all your knowledge and power for him to use as he sees fit." said Ju'Kal as he glared at the Kyuubi, who only glared back. this went on for a few moments on to be stopped when they heard a gasp from the other end of the room.

"Anubis-jiji, w-why are you here?" asked naruto in shock, which got a humble chuckle form Ju'kal.

"Young Master, I am Ju'Kal your new servent and bodyguard." said Ju'Kal as he took a knee and bowed to Naruto and he soon recited an oath. "By the Black sand, by my kin, and by my sword. I Ju'Kal Ar'Uk shall serve you, My once and Future Lord."

as he said this thousands upon thousands pilars of black sand arose and became the Army of Anubis, each kneeling as their general has been doing while some had spears, Axed staffs, and a few spiked maces. but none had the head dress that Ju'Kal wore. but it was when Ju'Kal spoke to his brethern.

"What say you Sons of Anubis?" and the masses answered in three words.

"AWOO! AWOO! AWOO!" was heard in the endless halls of naruto's mindscape.

this brought tears to his eyes finally after years of neglect he was finally acknowledged not by the poeple but by an army of his forefather, his army.

"Army of Anubis, I am Naruto foreson of Anubis, Odin, Hades, And... the Feathered dragon... snake thing." this earned him a sweatdrop form the thousands upon thousands of warriors. "and i will bring Honor to my forefathers' names and thats i promise, a promise of a life time, DATTEBAYO!"

this time this earn a new reaction, as each of the soliders look to one another and shrugged and they announced in unison.

"DATTEBAYO! DATTEBAYO! DATTEBAYO!" was said from all that were there as their new war call. this caused the kyuubi the faceplam, was it to the stupidity of the army or his host? he did not know.

"this is gonna be a looong imprisonment." said the kyuubi as he cried anime tears.

**well that is all i got for this, hit me up with a review. **

**please note that this will just be a strong naruto not godlike, there will be bashing of jiraiya, kakashi, sasuke, sakura, and civil-council. Naruto will also be a special-chunin after the exams. meaning he will work by himself. and will only help team 7 on missions higher than C-rank.**

**also Pairing is undecided. it will not be Naru-Hina, i need someone that can actually keep up with naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clam Before**

**the**

**Storm**

**alright people, here is chapter two of Storm of Heaven. Now i want you all to know that the pairing is a One on One pairing.**

**the ones up right now are...**

**Temari**

**Tenten**

**Tayuya**

**Samui**

**Kayuga**

**Scorpina**

**you have until around mid november to make your pick, keep in mind this is NOT a harem fic. **

naruto awoke the next day, feeling as if all his troubles have been lifted away. rising from he bed he was greeted to the dripping mawl of Ju'kal kneeling by his bed.

"Whaaaaa!" the young blonde yelled as he jumped back only to fall on the other side of his bed. "ita, damn that hurt."

"Young Master, good you are awake. now we can begin your training." said the werejackle as he stood up and disappeared in a sandstrom of black sand.

as naruto got up and ready for the day a head, he notice a gold and black scorpion fallowing him around his apartment. it wasnt until the scorpion took the form of Scorpina standing there in all her beauty as she was clad in black satin and gold plated armor.

"my lord, how faired your rest? not to bad i hope, i had told General Ju'kal that he should have waited until you were up, and not waited by your bedside, like mother hen." said Scorpina as she hid a sly grin behind her sleeve as she let out a small and playful giggle. this annoyed naruto just abit, he really did not like to wake up to sand made werejackles face first thing in the morning. "Oh, Master. who is this 'Sakura-chan.'?"

the tone was so sickly sweet, it was sour. but being the dunce that he was, nailed his own coffen with out knowning.

"Oh, she is on my team, she is super pretty and just as smart. but she so hung up on the teme, that she dosent give me the time of day. no matter how much i try and impress her." naruto said as his head dropped at near the end. " it's always Sasuke-kun that, or Sasuke-kun this. hell i was the one that saved her on our mission to wave, i fought to protect both of them, i get nothing in return."

by this time tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

"Master if i may, I believe this Sakura is unworthy of your time and attention, from what i understand, she is what is call a 'fan-girl' and they are an insult to being a ninja. so stand tall, and move on master, Ju'kal and I will stand by your side, should you storm the gates of heaven or hell, we will fallow you without question." Scorpina said as determination and Admiration that shown in her eyes that took on a starry look as paise seem to just flow from them as well. "Now, we must be going. Ju'kal is not one for waiting."

-Training Ground 24-

as naruto arrived at the training ground that Ju'kal had been waiting, he was greeted by a new sight that would change the corse of the elemental nations history. there standing was six men waiting for him.

the first was a tall dark skinned man, with no hair upon his head. he wore a black battle robe, with gold lining. and symbols he had seen from Anubis' throne.

the next was a pair of men that were stark contrasts to one another. for one was a short and heavy set man with noble like look to him, the other was a tall and bone thin, with geasy hair that was parted down the middle of his head.

the next was tan skin man with a wide set and strong looking jaw. the man carried himself as like a war lord and almost like cat like in looks. while wearing a spotted fur coat.

the last pairing were two men one blond and another a burnette. both seemed friendly with one another. the tallest was a broad man wearing silver and red, while a large hammer hung by his side, the other slightly shorter than his friend wore green and gold, and carried a strange looking spear.

but it was the dark skin man in the battle robe that turned to greet naruto and scorpina as the entered the training ground.

"Ah, Young master. you have arrived." said the man as he bowed to naruto on one knee. "I have gotten word from your Forefathers that we will train you."

"Ju'kal?" naruto asked, while he had seen his great grand father change form, it was new to him to see the beast made of sand change his form.

"Yes, My master." said the man as he stood up and wave towards the group of men. "Young Master, allow me to introduce you to your new teachers."

waving his hand to the Man in the spotted cloak and leather armor. "this young master is Tezcatlipoca, he is your great grandfather's: Quezatcoatl's twin brother. he will be training you in the art of stealth. for a jaguar is the most deadliest beast of the jungle."

"You may call me Tezca, little one. my brother has shown me your life, and by such you have earned that right." said the man as he gave a slight bow to the blonde. (Sheer Khan's voice and behavoir.)

"these two here, serve your other Forefather Hades, they are-"

"Pain, At your service Young lord." said the overly chubby man, he stood no taller than naruto and just as round.

"and Panic, i look forward to teaching you. Young master." said the tall man in a quick and nervous tone.

"right, now moving on. these two are the sons of your great grandfather odin." said Ju'kal as he was slightly irrated with the duo of hades minions, wondering if these two were really Hades' most elite or just wanted to get rid of them.

"I am Thor Odin-son, Prince of Asgard, and god of thunder. It is a pleasure to meet a grandNephew." said the man in red and silver. as he walked up to the young blond only to pick him up into a tight bear hug. "I can not wait to take up arms with you young lad,"

"I am Loki Odin-son, Prince of Asgard, and god of trickery and fire. it's-"

"trickery? like pranks?" naruto asked with a mischievous fox like smirk.

"indeed." said the sly god as he could see the same spark for mischief dance in the young boy's eyes just like his so long ago. "i could tell you have a taste for pranks young one, so tell me what was the best prank you have pulled off."

at this naruto's fox like smirk grew dark.

"see that monument with the four faces carved into it?" naruto said as he jestured to the kage monument, which earned him a nod from gods and demons alike. "painted that in broad day light, and was not notice until i was finished and lead the village anbu and some chunin on a wild goose chase across the the entire village before Iruka-sensei found me."

it only took a few moments until loki through his head back and letting out a loud bark of laughter.

"Boy, you deserve the title of the god of mischief, more than I." loki said as he wiped away a joyous tear. "now, shall we begin his training? i do believe we have only a week until these finals begin."

"Agreed brother, Ju'kal. shall we start? i would like to see how, my nephew fairs in combat." said the tallest blonde as he pulled out a heavy looking hammer.

"Hold yourself, thor. while young master is trained, but his training is flawed due to these villagers irrogance and fear." said Ju'kal as he stood before the thunderer. "I believe we should start with a recruit training, then move on from there."

"um, guys i could use shadow clones to help with training. after all what ever my clones learn i will learn once they dispell." naruto said as he formed a shadow clone of himself. "it might help speed up training."

what naruto saw next scard him for the rest of his days, as behind the group of six stood shadow silhouettes of red eyed demonic begins. he could tell their true forms just by looking at those nightmarish creatures. the werejackle, the twin org like demons, the tall and short demonic imps, and finally the were-jaguar.

"this will do quite nicely my dear, dear nephew." said loki as a sinsister smirk graced his narrow face. "may i ask, how many clones could you make before you feel tired?"

"couple... thou...sand." naruto said with nervous fear showing in his voice as well as his face.

"Say Brother, how do you feel about a crash corse in Asgardian Combat, i am sure our dear nephew would just love to know how to fight like a god." said loki as his grin grew larger.

"I say brother, that is a most excellent idea." thor said with a cheerful grin on his face.

Pain and Panic looked to one another as a sharp tooth grin on each of their faces shown brightly.

"hey Panic, the boss said we had to train the boy right?"

"yeah...?"

"he didnt say anything about training him until he is half dead, right?"

"yes, but he would be pissed when naruto gets hurt though."

"you mean, 'IF' naruto gets hurt."

"If? 'if' is good." Panic said as he gain an evil look on his face as he and Pain looked at naruto, who in turned swallowed his fear like a large grape.

"Enough you fools, Naruto shall train with the understanding of War, than he shall learn the combat of an Asgradian, than he shall know the thresthold of the mind, body, and soul. as finally Ju'kal shall teach him the the arts of the black sand." said Tezca, as he picked up the two imp demons and glare them in the eyes. which did the trick to silencing them. before he dropped them and turned his attention to naruto. "come along lad, we are begining your training now."

after a full week of training with over two thousand clones being used as training dummies and to gather knowledge form spars, katas, and other such things from the six of them, naruto could say that never in his life had he trained that hard. it felt like legs were made of lead, his back ached, muscles and bones were sore. every night he went home brused and physically broken, only for scorpina to tend to his bruses and wounds that have not healed yet. and every morning started just the same, get up, get dressed, eat, and off to the training ground.

during that week Jiraiya of the Senin, tried to take him back in training, only to be aqquited by Ju'kal and the other five, saying that if he was a proper teacher he would know that naruto's chakra was sealed off, and that pushing him off and into a bottomless pit, showed he did not deserve to be his teacher, even went as far to say that naruto was no longer on the toad's summoning contract, which was true as Anubis himself said that his army was his to his command as as such no fat ass Frog, should be the beast of choice to his great grandson, even the elder toads tried to persuade him to see reason, and telling him about the prophecy, to which he said.

-flashback-

_"Naruto is the Foreson of myself, lord Hades, Lord Odin, and Lord Quezatcoatl. if he so chooses to destory the world or save it. it is up to him. what ever the choice. my army, myself, and the others shall have his backing. know this you dispicable frog, you or that good for nothing Senin of yours, try and enslave or force my great grandson in any shape or form. i will make it so that all your clans souls will now the green fires of my realm, torment rivers of hades, the limbo plains of Helhim, and the never ending darkness of the world of the dead. this is your only warning, make sure the sorry excues of a sage know this, if even puts one hair out of line, i will take his soul and feast upon it like a holiday roast." said the Jackle god of death as he and the other gods stood by him. "we are god, and naruto is all but a true god. and when he dies, your gods shall bow to him as thier king, and you shall bow as the king of all gods of this realm."_

_the ungodly amount of KI leaking over into the toad's realm was to much for the elder toad as he could only bow in respects to the four gods that warned him that if naruto's name is not taken off the summoning contract that their world was going to be rocked asunder that not even the tallest peaks shall be nothing more than mounds of rubble and dust._

-Flashpresent-

but enough with that to day was the day of the finals, and naruto could hardly wait. as clouds of black sand flew across the roof tops of konoha towards the chunin stadium as the finals were about to begin.

-stadium-

Scorpina was growing bored waiting for her master to show, she and Ju'kal along with the other gods and two demons awaited his arrival. Pain took a set beside beside his friend with a big bag of popcorn and a large drink. while Panic only had a small bag of chocolates and a juice box.

Thor and Loki each had a large mug of Asgardian Mead, while Loki only sipped his drink, his brother took no shame in gulping down the heavenly brew.

Tezca sat with his large chin on a curled fist with a bored and sleepy look on his face. "Nephew, i grow bored. better come soon."

it was only about a minute and they were just about to begin.

"Would everyone, besides Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga please leave as we are about to begin the match." yelled the Senban chewing shinobi. only to see that Neji was the only on on the field. "damn kid, he is the first match and he is almost late."

"figures, he finally sees that it is fate that he should lose to day and ran like a coward." said the hyuga genius. only for a large back sand cloud hoovering above them.

seeing such a large sand cloud spinning slowly, which pick up speed becoming a sand twister as it made contact where naruto should be standing. as the black sandstorm began to calm it revealed Naruto standing there wearing the Black Nemean Lion armor and the Golden Anubis scorpion in the middle of his chest, and Chisen strapped to his back. he even wore a black fur cloak/cape, that made naruto look more intimidating. his blond hair flowed freely as he did not wear the headband only to have it wrapped around his upper arm.

"Naruto Uzumaki, present and accounted for. so lets begin this match." said the blond as he threw his cape to the side, to show off more of the Black Nemean armor.

"alright, the Match Bewtween: Naruto Uzumaki VS. Neji Hyuga, shall begin." said the announcer as he jumped out of the field.

"should have left when you had the chance, and Now you will see that fate has declared Me, the winner." said Neji with the Holier-than-thou tone, only for people up in the stadium to see him fly across the field into a wall, with naruto standing were Neji should have been with an arm out stretched as if hitting something.

but to the train eye, they seen naruto run across the field and throwing a heavy punch into neji's chest that later sent him into the wall behind him.

"Rule 1 about fighting, Never lower your gaurd, even to a weaker enemy. for a toothless worm today is a venomous snake tomorrow." said naruto as he put his hands into his pockets. "may as well call the match. he will not be getting up from that."

everyone was shocked, here a boy who had troubles fighting the inuzuka heir, now sending the rookie of the year before, into a wall like a used rag.

"w-winner, Naruto Uzumaki." said the jonin in shock as may of the others were still trying to come out from their shock.

"Go Go, Naruto!

you badass Motherfucker,

you came you saw.

You Punched his faggot ass in the Jaw."

many turned to look at a tall thin man and a short fat man singing upon the blondes victory, only for the two to be silenced by the woman of the group. as she swatted them.

as naruto made his way up to the stands, but when sakura tried to congradulate him, he only brushed her off and sat beside the tan woman that wore black and gold and a tall dark skin man wearing a black battle robe.

"Naruto-baka, stop bothering the guests!" yelled the pinkette only to stop cold in her tracks as a golden hook like blade was pressing close to her throut.

"watch it girl, My master said i shall not kill you, but that does not reframe me from teaching you the meaning of your betters." said the dark skinned man.

"Ju'kal, enough." naruto said in a stricted tone. to which Ju'kal with drew his blade though with some distain, not to his master. but to the girl in front of him.

"what my master saw in you, is beyond me like the deepest reaches of the abyss." said the humanized werejackle as he sheathed his blade.

sakura was terrified, but what he said dawned on her. 'saw' the use of pastence, meaning naruto had moved on, while she was happy about that, some part of her broke.

"would Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku please report to the field." said the jonin, only for a ninja to appear and whisper into his ear. "I correct myself, would Temari Sabaku and Shikamaru Nara report to the field."

while naruto watched as the village seem to favor the uchiha it disgust him and his new friends. "Ju'kal."

"Yes, my master?"

"go to the Hokage, and tell him that if he shows any more leniency toward the uchiha, that you as the Daimyo's repressentive shall cut the village's funding by Five-sixths of the current funding. also tell him that i do not favor a favorist." naruto said in a strain tone, showing that he was trying to controll his emotions.

"by your will." said ju'kal as he left to the kage's booth.

-kage's booth.-

"greeting Hokage-dono and Kazekage-dono." Jukal said as he entered the booth, only for Anbu to stand between him and the kage's. "while your honorable duty is respected, but to hold a blade against the Daimyo's Representive is a high crime of treason, i am sure you do not want to have your heads removed from your bodies do you?"

this caused the Anbu guards to shake a little at this, and the kages to flinch.

"My Apologies..."

"Jukal"

"yes, My Apologies Jukal-dono. may i ask why you are here." asked the elderly kage as he was curious to why a representive was here.

"i am here to tell you that i have witness somethng disturbing." said Jukal which caused the kazekage to stiffen at this.

"pray tell, what is that?"

"well as you Know the daimyo-sama himself, is a fair and generous man. if you ask me, far to fair and generous, you see he and myself do not like favoritism, like you had shown with the uchiha, the fire lord himself is very displeased with this. anymore favoristism that is shown, and Konoha will suffer, the daimyo wants soilders, not polictical favorist. also as a punishment should this happen again. konohagakure's funding will be cut by five-sixth of what is the current funding." said jukal as he took in the shocked look on sarutobi's face. "I should also mention, that you try to make a comparmise, that punishment will be act upon. meaning that should the uchiha fail to show again. he will be disqualified, and will not be promoted. oh, on a positive note, he wants to know that blonde boy, his lordship had said that 'never in my life had i seen a match that short, and won by a single hit.', i believe his lordship would like to see that boy promote for being quick and effective just how a shinobi is suppost to be. that is all."

with that jukal made his way back, not before he change his form to that of normal human form, instead of that high class robe and japanese outfit.

'damn, now. my plans are ruined... maybe i could use the Kyuubi brats match to my advantage.' came the thoughts of Orochimaru in the Kazekage disguise.

'my, naruto you have drawn quite the attention to yourself. well done.' thought sarutobi with a proud smile on his face.

-stadium field-

"Second Match, Temari Sabaku VS. Shikamaru Nara. shall begin." said the jonin, which lead the blond bombshell and lazy burnette to begin their battle.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**before we begin, i am going to have a little rant due to someone in the reviews that set my raging spark a blaze from hell.**

**now before anyone else fallows suit, the reason why their is no spelling corrections or capitalizitions are due to the fact that i am using Word Pad, NOT Microscoft word, which has no spell check or auto cap. also for reasoning being that i work a rough 18 hours a day, for 6 days aweek, for shit pay. i have barely anytime for myself.**

**i do this a stress relief, not as a profession, i am a construction worker by trade and training, so hardly any writing needed. **

**while i do respound to reviews, i do not take kindly to flamers, Holier-than-thous, pricks, and Uchiha Insignifi-cunt wannabes. while i enjoy creative critisim, i do not enjoy any of the prevous that were stated.**

**Now, to the reader that thinks i am coffing out on the C-rank missions with team 7, that is not true. since Naruto will still be part of team 7, and a team can not take mission higher than c-rank if the team is not complete. that means naruto will be doing some of the same missions, but will also be doing solo or Chunin rank missions with other chunin.**

**now for pairing total as of Oct. 25. 2014**

**Samui - 01**

**Scorpina - 01**

**Kayuga - 01**

**Tenten - 00**

**Temari - 00**

**Tayuya - 00**

**now than to be fair to most readers, you have until Nov. 5. 2014.**

**should their be more than one that has the highest vote, it will be a sudden death round with which of them has the highest count. and i will not write during that time as it will be for two weeks, should a pairing be chosen by than is the winner.**

**now on with the show.**

**One Shall Stand**

**and**

**All Shall Fall.**

while naruto sat watching the match between the cute blonde from suna and Shikamaru, he could not help but notice the the cloak figures that were around the stadium, all of which were hiding beniethe genjutsus, while he would have past it off as Anbu potrals doing their duty, it was their suddle moments that told him other wise.

"Scorpina." the blonde said just loud enough for the exotic beauty to hear him. "alert, send word to the army to be on thier toes. i believe that we may have some party crashers."

"if it is what you wish, my master." said the tanned burnette as she got up to leave, and once she was out of sight she disappeared in a swarm of black and gold scorpions.

while naruto waited for her return, Jukal returned form the kage's booth, with a satisifying grin on his face. as he took his seat by naruto's left, with Thor and Loki, while seeing that Tezca was sitting a row behind them, with a stern look on his face. he was a warrior and he dispised favoritism, a warrior was a true noble, if you were not a warrior you got no respect, and here was the opposite. it made him want to rip the hearts out of these Noblemen and women. but his thought were halted as Jukal came up to naruto's side.

"master, the Hokage will not allow the uchiha pass if he is late again. but i do hope the fool shows up." said Jukal with a mocking smirk as he said the name of the uchiha. until he notice that scorpina was gone. "young master, were did scorpina go?"

"i had her notify the hounds, i believe we may have some uninvited guests that will cause a little bit of trouble here, but i believe they boys need some fresh and bloody meat. dont ya think?" naruto said as he watched shikamaru jump behind a bush, while his movement was masked by the dust cloud the cute blonde created by her attack.

hearing that he and his countless brothers, were about to enjoy an 'after party' only made his mocking smirk turn in to a full blown grin as his canine teeth began to grow slightly taking on a yellow hue.

"you are ever so thoughtful of your subjects, young master." said Jukal with a respectful bow.

"surely you do not plan to have all the fun do you, dear Nephew?" the Blonde Asgardian asked as he over heard the the convosation between the two.

"Of corse not, dear Uncle. I do hope the rest of you will enjoy the festivities after the exams." naruto said in a esteam tone that caused the six men present to give a cruel smirk. none more so than Pain and Panic's fang teeth grin as their yellow eyes seem to glow just a bit.

"Quite Brother, that blond girl seems to have the upper hand." said Loki as he watched the two genin fight.

"do not be to sure Uncle, Shikamaru is a genius dispite his unmotivated nature. he will win doing the lest amount of work, and lest amount of trying." naruto said as not a moment later Shikamaru had won the battle only to forfeit just after. naruto turning back to his uncle with a knowing smirk. "told ya."

"i see, i guess it is true. do not underestimate your opponets." Loki said sheepishly. "but Nephew what do you think of that young blond girl?"

naruto chose not to answer, but it did not hide the fact that loki had seen a bit of pink showing on the boy's cheeks.

"hmm i see... attractive but not sure how to approch the girl? you are just like Thor and Lady Sif." loki said in a nonchalant manner which made thor choke on his mead, only to turn to his little brother with a glare. "i speak only the truth brother."

"true it may be, but that does not excuse you from speaking out of turn." Thor said as he turn back to see the next fight.

"like who tried to set up that blind date with myself and Amora?" loki shot back.

"nay, brother i was only trying to help."

"enough you two. the next match is about to begin." Jukal said as he snapped (literally) at them.

-down on the field.-

"Would Shino Abaruma and Kokarou Sabaku please report to the field." the jonin announced only to have the eldest son of the kazekage to forfeit, which lead the jonin to become slightly annoyed. "fine, Would Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku please report to the field."

while gaara waited for over five minutes, it was when the hokage stood up.

"Due to Sasuke Uchiha's failed appearnce, it shows he is not ready to be promoted, and after waiting upon him this second and final time, Sasuke Uchiha is here by Disqualified from teh Exams." the hokage announced much to the protest of the other villagers, that was until Kage Level KI flooded the areana and silenced the crowd. "I am the Hokage, and what I say is LAW! now on to the next match."

"would Naruto Uzumaki and Temari Sabaku Please report to the field." the jonin said in a irrated manner as he was looking forward to the uchiha fight, but oh well.

-back with naruto-

"well, well, well look at that dear nephew, it looks like you are about to fight that pretty blonde. i wonder are you going to ask her out or make a bet for a date?" loki teased.

"you're just jealous that i have a better chance at getting a date, than you do." naruto said as he jumped over the railing, just in time as Loki was about to throatle the blonde miscreant.

"little bastard, quick witted as you are on your feet." loki said with minor praise.

this was right around when Scorpina had returned to her seat, while asking jukal what had happen while she was away. which caused her to glare slightly at loki whom quickly ducked behind his older brother and the blonde girl down on the field, who did not know of the ire she had earned.

-down in the areana-

naruto stood across form the blonde female from suna, he had to admit she was pretty cute, for a sand runner. the way she holds herself told him she would much rather beat his face in than paint her finger nails. which he respected she looked too damn good as it is, anything more would just be insulting to her.

temari could not help but let her eyes travel the form that is naruto, not only sizing him up but also enjoying his broad form compared to how he looked over a month ago. he looked to be a few inches taller than her now. that barely patted black leather combat suit let little to the imagination, that black fur cloak he wore with the enlarge fur hood that he had up made him look like a black lion with bright sapphire blue eyes. it both scared and excited her.

"the Match between Naruto Uzumaki and Temari Sabaku, shall begin!" the senban chewing jonin announced as he jump back up to his perch on the wall.

Temari was a little nervous as she had seen his first match and how quick he took the hyuga with a single hit. now she really hoped that he would go easy on her even if it hurt her pride to think in such away.

"ya know, since you're such one of _the _most prettiest women here, i will make you a deal. come at me with everything you have, and i will just go at... let just say half?" naruto said as he pulled back the fur hood of his cloak, showing off his wild blond locks that just added to his charm. "that is if you want me to."

beside her earlier thoughts, temari felt insulted even if she hoped for this.

"eh, just becuase i am a girl you underestemate me, is that it?" said she with a smirk, while inside she felt somewhat releaved.

"no, not at all. i just wanted to have a longer fight is all." naruto said as he tossed his fur cloak up toward scorpina, who caught the cloak with ease. "keep that clean for me will ya, Scorpina-chan?"

getting a nod from the tan girl form up in the stands, naruto rolled his shoulders as to let the stiffness in them pass. the gold scorpion on his chest that had a wolf or some kind of dog like head that seem to glare at her from the distance. even the gold lining looked like tiny scorpions that ran in the pattern of the suit.

"now shall we begin?" naruto said as he set himself down into a wushu stand.

as temari hoisted her fan over her shoulder, as she gathered Futon chakra into the fan. before she swung the gaint fan towards naruto sending a large twister that torn up the ground in the violent display power.

naruto could only smirk as he twisted his body to the side while his hidden right hand that was out of sight of temari, but what happened next was a wind that turned into blackest whirl wind that started to swirl in his hand.

"Futon: graceful spin!" yelled temari as the twister increased in speed.

"Kokufuton: Black Dragon of the Storm." naruto said lazily as he thrusted his right arm forward which showed for dragon's head that encased his entired right arm as it snapped out at the opposing jutsu.

temari was shocked to see a black dragon made of black wind, that started to devour her own jutsu which only increase the size of the black dragon as it grew in size as it extended from naruto's fist as circled around temari.

looking around her she could only see the meter and half wide spirling winds grinding into the soild ground, while the dragon's head coiled around behind naruto.

"Kokufuton: black dragon strike!" naruto yelled as the head of the dragon rose high into the air only set it's sight onto temari, how brought her fan into a defencive position. as the dragon's head was level to naruto's. "for what it is worth, i do not take pleasure in doing this."

this was the signal that let the black dragon fly towards temari, sending her sliding back as she blocked the black dragon, only to preform a subsitution before the dragon could rip the fan apart.

"eh, so you pulled a academy move just before my attack could run it's corse. nicely done, i appualed you." naruto said as he did a curtse clap, as he looked over his shoulder to the blonde girl that was up in the tree. "well now, since your element of attack is how should we say... pointless, i think taijutsu should be next dont you think?"

before she could reply naruto appeared beniethe the tree and slamed a palm stike which sent seven-tenths of the tree's trunk into oblivion, which lead the tree to fall to the side, this caused temari to jump away from the falling tree.

naruto smirked as he watched temari jump out of the tree. she showed the same face a rabbit would if it was against a mighty lion. "run, run. little rabbit, soon your world shall be done."

to this naruto slamed his heel into the ground which sent shock waves throughout the ground that made temari fall on her ass, as she lost her footing when she landed.

"what the hell was that?!" she yelled as she turned to glare at him.

"oh, nothing just me stomping my foot to the ground. it wasnt a jutsu... per-say." said naruto as he gave a cheeky grin, which made her blush. "now this on the other hand is a jutsu."

"Kokudoton: Sightless Dirt dragon!" naruto said with a smirk as he placed a single finger to the ground which rumbled for a moment before it became still. "I hope you learn fast, as this jutsu."

naruto jumped and landed on the wall, the smirk on his face told temari that she had to becareful. but when she took an uneasy step, the ground began to quak as it felt that something beniethe the ground turned towards her. only for three deformed snake like creatures rose from the ground.

"becareful, those are just warning. i dare ya not to move." naruto said as he look out an Apple and began to bit into it.

hearing this warning, Temari took off running in the other dircrection. that was when the ground began to quak violently as it moved faster than temari could run. as temari ran to the other side of areana, it arose infront of her, a large worm like creature with a four hinged jaws opened wide and the three snake creatures came out from it's mouth.

the most noticible feature was that the beast had no eyes. and claw like spikes along it's body, and the horrid stench that came from this jutsu was foul to her nose.

"Futon: wind of heaven!" she yelled as she sent a wind jutsu that torn the earth construct to rubble.

"Bravo, you took down a high A-rank almost an S-rank jutsu. well done." naruto said as he tossed the apple core to the side. " well i grow bored just letting my jutsus fight form me."

naruto jumped down and dashed towards her, temari did not have a chance as she could only see the after images he left behind in his wake.

"gomen nasei" came naruto's voice from behind her as he whispered in her ear, before she could react, everything was a blur. as she saw the areana, the sky, and finally darkness.

naruto stood over temari's down formed, he wore a frown on his face as he truly took no pleasure in harming her.

-seconds before-

as naruto appeared behind her, he drove a fist into her back, fallowed up by an upper cut that made her look up towards the sky and a dropping heel that sent her into the ground.

-present-

naruto leaned down, and lifted her up in a bridal carry, and carried her back up to the stands. only to stop and turn to the jonin that stood on the other side of the areana. "call the match."

"N-Naruto U-Uzumaki is the W-winner." said the terrified Jonin as he watched the boy carried the unconcious blonde in his arms.

-kage's booth-

"incredible naruto-kun, you are truly one step closer and had more than enough shown you are ready for chunin." sarutobi said with a proud smile.

"that boy there is truly strong, to bad we can to see him fight the Uchiha-kun." said the Kazekage as he narrowed his eyes at the retreating blondes.

"be that as it may, Sasuke had show he is not ready to become chunin, and i will not show favoritism to one of my ninja over the other." said Sarutobi as he glared slightly at his fellow kage.

-over in the stands-

"Would Shino Abaruma and Gaara Sabaku please come to the field." said the jonin. only to hear that Shino forfeited his match to the red headed suna nin. "fine, Would Gaara Sabaku and Naruto Uzumaki report to the field, NOW!"

with swirling sand storms of golden sand and pitch black sand. appeared the two ninjas.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Nobles and Shinobi, we shall begin The Final Match, Between Gaara Sabaku and Naruto Uzumaki." said the jonin as the two genin looked ready to fight.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**hey everyone, i am here to let you know that with Chapter five is the last time people can vote for the pairing, so leave a review or send a PM for your vote, just labe it as storm. also i will have a AN page after Ch5. with Naruto's gift data, OC data and the winner of who gets to be naruto's main squeeze er... i mean woman of intrest. so far my Oc looks to be winning.**

**as of now it is.**

**Scorpina 5**

**Samui 2**

**Kayuga 1**

**Tayuya 1**

**Temari 0**

**Tenten 0**

**also MiseryWolf79, your vote only counts once.**

**Black and Gold**

**Sandstorms**

As the two finalists stood there staring at one another, waiting for the final match to begin. the tension between the two was soo high that even the jonin anouncer felt like he was choking from the density of the air.

naruto stood there starring that the red suna ninja, that harmed his good friend Rock Lee. he took notice of the crazed look in the red head's eyes as he glared at him form the short distance. but could not shake the feeling of familiarity the red head had with him.

gaara on the other hand, was dealing with the voices of his mother, demaning the blood of the blonde shinobi. 'yes mother, you will have fresh blood.' came the twisted thoughts of Suna's demon vessal.

"the final match between Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Gaara Sabaku will now begin!" yelled the jonin but before he could jump from the field, a twisting gale of leaves appeared Kakashi and Sasuke standing back to back.

"yo, sorry are we late?" kakashi asked as he did not even bother to look up from his orange book.

"Late? No fuckin' shit your late, Sasuke has been Disqualified because not only were you late for the first time, but the second time said Hokage-sama said the if sasuke Uchiha can not show up on time he is not worthy of being a chunin, and as of right now we are doing the finals." said the jonin with an irrated look on his face.

"hn, i see the dope did not even make it past round one." said the lone uchiha as he crossed his arms.

"that is were you be wrong, Uzumaki-san won his match with the fastest time that beat Itachi's record, with 5.3 seconds. he is now the one of the finalists." said the jonin as he pointed to naruto standing behind their left with his arms crossed, with the look of distain that was set on his face.

this infurriated the Uchiha that the dope, the deadlast was not only able to make it to the finals, but was able to beat that man's old record. to him this will not stand.

"Dope, i demand you give me your slot in the exams." the uchiha demanded as he stood straighter trying to stand taller than naruto which did work as naruto now stood four inches taller than the uchiha. "consider this an Honour to know that i will be fighting in your place."

a muffled laughter could be heard as naruto was looking down that the ground, only to throw back his head letting out the most bone and blood chilling laughter the anyone had ever heard.

"that is a good, one. sasgay youchicka. but for your answer. No, i will not give up my hard earned position to someone that is pathatic as you." naruto said as he hoisted Chisen off of his back which confussed everyone to the weird shape of the handle as it looked like a hammer, but naruto did seem to want to use the godly blade as he tosted it up to scorpina, who caught the bladeless handle with ease. "but with Hokage-jiji's permission, i would like to put a wager."

looking up to the old kage sitting in the kage's booth, he was given a nod of approval.

"the wager is this: if you win, you can get my slot in the finals no questions asked. but if i win, you must give me half of your mission earnings until the next time Konoha hosts the Chunin exams. which is five years from now." said naruto as he gained a devious smirk. "now you must chose, but remember this is if you do lose you can not back out, since it will be an offence as it has the hokage's approval."

not even a moment later. "Deal!"

"good, now give me what you got." naruto said as he stood clamly looking down on the Uchiha in a mocking manner.

not one to be looked down upon, sasuke rushed in with Rock Lee's speed, delievering punch after punch, and kick after kick all of which were blocked as if naruto could/can see the attacks move in slowmotion.

"such a disappointment." naruto said as he gave a plam thust that sent sasuke sliding back with great force. "no wonder your brother must have spared you, because you are weak and pathatic. it would have insulted him if he killed you."

enraged by this accusation that his brother only let hi live was because if he was killed by him, his brother would have felt cheated.

going throught a set of hand seals that was reconized by three jonin.

-stadium seats-

"Kakashi, you did not teach him that technique." said an infurrious Mito Guy, as he knew the jutsu that the wayward uchiha was about to preform.

"Guy-sensei, what jutsu is Sasuke-kun going to use?" asked the pinkette of team 7.

"that jutsu is one of Kakashi's orignal jutsu, jutsu as famous as his lightning blade, this is the Chidori, name for the reason that is sounds like a thousand birds chirping. this is an A-rank Assassination jutsu, that is ment to kill." said Guy in disgust that his rival would do something so reckless.

"like you are one to talk Guy, like the hidden gates with Lee." said Kakashi as he didnt bother to look away from the fight, while a small part of him actually wanted to see the jutsu run it's corse. 'that it sasuke-kun, kill that demon brat.'

"at lest when taught Lee the hidden gates, it was after three years of training. for you it was only six months and to top it off the uchiha is unstable." said guy as he glared at the one eyed jonin.

"hmm? did you say something guy?" kakashi asked in a lazy fashion.

"Nothing Kakashi, just wanted to let you know that the uchiha will fail." said guy as he routed for the Uzumaki.

-stadium field.-

as a ball of lightning danced with in the palm of his hand, sasuke took off running towards naruto, aiming for his heart knowing that the jutsu would end the dope with a single hit. as the jutsu made contact the stadium errupted in heavy dust as the force of the impact caused the loose dirt to fly into the air. while the croud smirked, as did kakashi and sasuke, this only lasted until the look of terror was stretched across sasuke's face as he felt a tight grip grab on to his wrist, which made him let out a painfull scream.

as the dust faded, it showed naruto standing prefectly fine, as if all sasuke did was slapped naruto's chest, in a prissy manner.

"you had your fun, now let me have mine." naruto said as he crushed sasukes wrist in his hand, which lead the lone uchiha to let out a painful howl, but sasuke did not fulter as he tried to deliver another punch which was caught as well, and fallowing it's predecessor, was snapped like a stick. but naruto was not done as he did a round house kick that caused sasuke to fly into the areana wall. "since you pulled a Raiton jutsu, let me fallow up with one of my own."

**"RAITON: TRI-SPEAR CRUSIFIXION!"** naruto yelled as three lightning spears shot out from his finger, that was held in a lazy gun fashion. the three spears pinned sasuke to the wall as if he was being crusified, one in each wrist, and one that pinned both his legs to the wall by the ankle. "Now, for your punishment for using an assassination jutsu on a fellow leaf shinobi, by the Konohagakure charter, Page 7, Paragraph 9, Line 3 through 5.

'_should in a match between to up and coming leaf chunin, should a fellow shinobi try and excute a shinobi without just cause, the defendant should have the right to inflict judgement and punishment upon the accused.'_

"and guess what Sasuke-chan, my infliction of retrobution is this. i will punish you by taking one of your most prised possesions, i shall take your left eye." naruto said as he made his way to sasuke, who was growning scared at having his eye taking out. "Now, hold still. because this is really going to hurt."

everyone watched in horror as they witnessed the 'demon', 'Kyubi brat', forcible take the left eye out of the uchiha. none more so that kakashi and the disguised Orochimaru as they stood/sat in complete shock at watching this barbaric punishment.

and with a final and painfully slowly tug on the sharingan eye, that lead to sasuke screaming out in bloodly murder as he felt the nerves and tendents were slowly ripped apart.

with a come here motion, Ju'kal appeared in his were-jackle form, as naruto turned to him as he kneeled to his young master. all watched the sence before them as the uzumaki turn to a summon like creature that was kneeling beside him.

naruto walked upto the kneeling werejackle and forcible pushed the sharigan eye into the middle of the Anubis general's forehead. earning a painful howl the echoed across the stadium. but the pain the ju'kal had went through was well worth it for him... and his kin.

as ju'kal opened his eyes showing his normal golden yellow eyes, but what changed was that a third eye opened in the center of his forehead, as it showed a golden background color, with an obisidian color eye with two silver tomoes that spun rappidly until it left three tomoes that slowly spun.

"Ju'kal i give onto your kin and yourself this gift, these are no longer the sharigan of the Uchiha, NO. these are the Kin-Sharingan(Golden Sharingan) of Anubis Clan." naruto said as raise his hand so Ju'kal could stand, the addition of the third eye had made it slightly uneasy to see, but after he got use to it, he saw things clearer and sharper than before.

"you are to generous, young master." said Ju'kal as he sank into a pile of black sand, to spread the young master's gift to his brethern.

after Ju'kal had left, naruto turned back to the red head suna shinobi that stood waiting for the blond to finish the little spat with his teammate. even he had to admit that taking the eye form the uchiha was _bloody_ entertaining.

"Sorry about that, Obedient teammates are so hard to find, you are lucky that your's seem so well behaved... not to mention that cute sister of yours." naruto said as he gave temari a wink, as for gaara something inside him made him want to strangle the blonde konoha shinobi with his bare hands for that comment. "now, shall we begin?"

no soon had those words left his mouth gaara had fallowed through with the use of suna shuriken, which were taken out by wisps of black sand, which swayed around naruto as he stood there, with a smirk on his face.

"Sand Coffen!" gaara yelled as a torrent of golden sand rushed towards the blond as it fought the black sand, and lost.

naruto began to walk toward the red head shinobi, both colored sand fought each other, the black sand easily over powered the golden sand. naruto now stood just a few feet away from gaara. the suna ninja could fear the shiver of fear fall into his gut as naruto stood before him as the blond ninja made his way closer to the redhead as the warring fractions of sand fought endlessly, which was a swirling vortex of black and golden sand.

the fear in gaara's eyes gave naruto the satisfaction in knowing what he was about to do. as he began to tear the sand armor off of the shinobi. the growing fear of the red head demon vessal was exhilarating, that fear only skyrocketed as naruto griped both sides of gaara's head, turning up to see the look of the other two of the sand trio; whom had looks of fear and worry on their faces, naruto new that killing the boy would only hurt them, turning his gaze back to the boy in his hands, and with sapphire blue gazing into pale green eyes,

"this is for your sibblings." naruto sighed as he entered gaara's mindscape.

**-Gaara's mindscape-**

Naruto appeared standing in the middle of a vast desert, the only structure that he could see was that far off in the distance to his left was an oasis and to his right was a rocky cannon valley. but it was the sobbing of little child he heared echoing from the valley the drew his intrest, as he began his walk in the desert mindscape.

though after hours of walking naruto found the sorce of the sorrow sobs as he found a child around the age of 5 or 6 crouching down crying, and muttering enaudio sentences that could not be heard.

"hey, little one." naruto said softy as the red head child stiffen at the new voice. "my name is naruto, whats yours?"

"G-gaara." the young boy stuttered as the older blond took a seat beside him.

"why are you crying?" naruto asked not bothering to look at the boy.

"everyone is afraid of me, calling me monster, demon, or freak." the boy sobbed. "besides no one cares for me."

"i think you are wrong on both accounts, little one." naruto said as he thought of the look of fear and worry that the young boy's sibblings had right before he entered the boy's mind. "i know at lest two people who will be very sad should anything happen to you. one being your big brother, you know the one that wears make up, and your sister, i know she will cry should anything happen to you. besides you should not care what others think of you, just ignore them and focus on your loved ones, it's through them that proves that you exist. and i acknowledge that you exist and if you want i could be your friend."

at hearing the older boy's words, gaara began form a small smile at he finally found a friend. that was until a thunderous bloody roar echoed off the valley walls.

the little boy's face once again gained a painfully sad look, he knew what was to come, his first and last friend will not make it out alive if that sound was anything to go by.

naruto on the other hand knew what ever made that sound was similiar to the kyuubi, and that ment that the little boy/gaara was like him, a demon vessal.

"Run naruto, mother's angry and she wont stop until she has your blood." pleaded the young red head as he wanted his new friend to get away as fast as possible. while he maybe able to get away from his mother's wrath, naruto could not... or so he thought.

"no, i never back down and i never run away, for that is my nindo, my Way of the Ninja!" the blonde decleared as he stood infront of the young verson of gaara as if to protect him from what ever continues to roar out in anger. "after all i think your sister would like her baby brother back in one piece."

as naruto turned his gaze to the other end of the desert valley he was greeted to the sigh of the demon of sand, the lord of the single tail, Shakuku No Ichibi. who was crouching over the valley glaring down to the young blond, paying no mind to it's jailer.

"So you are the decendant of the blasted death hound." came the thunderous voice of the raccoon demon, as it sat with one leg on either side of the valley.

before naruto could make a retort, black sand rose up creating a gaint of a man, or at lest it was thought to be a man, until it reared it head back letting out a howling roar as it took on it's true form.

"why isnt it the little runt of the litter, Shakuku. i have not see the likes of you since your father was still a live." said the being as it stood several meters taller than the raccon demon.

"Anubis." came the hissing growl from Shakuku as he bared his teeth to the god of death, only to be silenced as Anubis pinned the weakest of the tailed beast to the cannon floor.

"now listen and listen well, you little dust speck. you will return controll to the boy, you will let him have full use of your power, and you give him the chance to finall rest without fear of you controlling him. do this and i will show mercy, if not i will prefrom the consuming death seal on you without a sacrifice." the jackle death god said as he sneared into the beast ear, letting black sand droul fall on to the face of shakuku, which seem to burn the sand demon's face as it grunted in pain at having the godly being droul on his face as well as physically forcing him into submission. "Now what say you?"

"-throaty growls-, fine i agree to the terms. on the condition that if he ever loses control. than i will take over once again." said the large demon raccoon, as it glared down at the red headed boy that hid behind naruto. only for said boy to step out from behind the blond and glared at the first of the tailed beasts.

"I will never lose control ever again, i would sooner die than let you harm my family and friend." gaara declared as slowly the sands around him started to swirl around in a small sandstorm leaving behind the current gaara, standing beside naruto with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring that the sand demon as he earned an approval gaze from both Naruto and Anubis.

**-real world-**

as everyone watched the black and golden sands fight amoungst each other, while naruto and gaara stood prefectly still, to the point were they could only see the movement of their breathing. this was going on for ten minutes and counting. while others seen that their sand fighting as the black sand was slowly starting to win as it over powered the golden sand.

but to the general of the black sand army, and the lady of the desert court. could feel their master's power coming from both of the boys down below.

"Scorpina, i believe master has... interferried has he not?" the human werejackle asked somewhat confused about the ordeal that is going on.

"no, not physically, but he has mentally, which is allowed so long as young master is his medium for communications." said the third in command, as she felt a fluttering in her stomach as she watched her young manster's match.

"this is a sham, i came here to see combat, not a starring contest." said the thunderer as he was growing impatient at the stillness between his nephew and the other boy.

"please brother, real in your behavior. we are guests here, so act accordenly or father will punish you like last time, when we vistent the dwarfs, should i remind you that it took a better part of a century for them to allow you back?" said the trickster god.

"Grr. fine, this is the final match. but if our nephew wins by-" thor was cut short of his reply as he had his head turned to his little brother. only to hear.

"I, Gaara Sabaku forfeit this fight." said the red head suna ninja as he stepped back from the blond, knowing that his new friend is much stronger than himself.

"winner by Forfeit...** NARUTO UZUMAKI**!" the jonin announced as most of the crowd roared in cheer as naruto had won the finals of the chunin exam.

"Blaster it all through the nine realms and back. I demand that match-hmagdfgae!" the son of odin demand only to muffled by his brother's hand near the end, which lead him to glare at his brother as he bit the offending limb.

if one listen closely over the sounds of cheers, they could hear the almost kitten like meow coming from loki the moment he felt his brother's teeth dig into his hand.

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEWO! **THOR ARE YOU SOME KIND OF ANIMAL OR CHILD THAT YOU REVERT TO BITING?!" came loki's insulting yell which was only heard by his brother and the other members of naruto's group... along with the awaiting anubis army hiding around the village.

it was in these moment that two things occured one was that naruto was basking in the lime light of finally being reconized, and the other was the almost unnoticible hand signal the 'kazekage' had made, as feathers started to fall from the sky...

the invasion has begone...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**ok. listen up **

**the Jutsu that naruto used on sasuke, is a restrain jutsu that is ment to capture enemy ninja. **

**now the army of anubis will **_**not**_** be able to copy Nin or Genjutsus. but Tai and Kenjutsus they can copy. **

**naruto's control of black sand is just the same as gaara, but duration of use is not the same as he can only use the sand for a few hours a day. other than that he will use element jutsu. **

**now for 'Random Reader', the posting of chapters, will be a while as i have a total of 8 stories to write.**

**with one on the rewrite board, one on hold, two i have yet to start the next chapter, with two on 1/4 mark of writting, and the last two at half way.**

**so please people i am doing the best i can, with the hours i am free from work... which isnt much.**


End file.
